The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
HEVs include an electric motor and a traditional internal combustion engine. Power from the electric motor and power from the engine are mechanically and/or electrically combined to propel the vehicle. The electric motor receives some or all of its power from one or more batteries that store energy.
The batteries include a dielectric housing, such as a rugged plastic container, that encloses electrodes which are immersed in an electrolyte. In the prior art, a float switch or other fluid level sensor can indicate whether the electrolyte level is below a predetermined level. When the sensor indicates that the electrolyte level is low, a technician can inspect the dielectric housing and determine whether it is cracked or leaking.